


Fallen Redemption

by Actanonverba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: It's been a year since the world didn't end and Crowley is bord.  He heads to Azriaphael's book shop where he meets someone that will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley was bored. It had been a year since the world didn’t end. Neither him or Aziraphale had heard anything from their respective head offices. He decided that he would pop over to Aziraphale’s bookshop to see if he wanted to do lunch. He sped over in his bentley.  
“Angel, you in here?” questioned Crowley as he sauntered in.  
He plopped down on the small sofa near the back of the shop. Aziraphale came from the back carrying a large stack of books. He sat them down on the table, “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”  
“I’m bored.” he took off his sunglasses “utterly and unbearably bored”  
“Well, I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the moment.”  
“Even for lunch?” tempted Crowley  
“Very well, after she leaves” he gestured to a woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, curled up in a chair reading a book. The bright sunlight coming in the window behind her making her red hair look as if it was on fire.  
Crowley studied her for a moment, then smirked “Who is she?”  
Sorting the books on the table, “She’s just a young lady that comes in on her lunch break.” He looked up at Crowley to see him staring at her “No, no no no, Leave the nice, mortal, girl alone.You remember what happened last time.”  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale and put his sunglasses on with a devilish grin “Oh come off it, it’s been a year since either one of us have heard anything from our respective head offices” He stood "They are not watching us" he turned to walk towards the girl.  
Aziraphale tried to grab Crowley’s arm to stop him but wasn’t fast enough. He quickly made his way over to the two of them “I’m terribly sorry ma’am is this man bothering you?” he shot Crowley a glance, she didn’t look up from her book. “Ma’am?”  
“Hm?” she looked up  
“I said is this man bothering you?”  
“No Zira, I was just lost in my…” she noticed the time on the clock “Shit i’m late!” she shot up and grabbed her bag “See you tomorrow Zira!” she called out as she ran out the door.  
“Leave the girl alone Crowley.”  
“But I’m bored ‘Zira’” he taunted “I meddle in the affairs of mortals. It's what I do" he stated as they walked out of the bookshop  
“She just seems like a good girl” Aziraphel locked the door. “So where to for lunch?” he asked as they got into the Bentley  
“There is a new Italian place that I think you’d like” replied Crowly as the engine roared to life.  
“Sounds delightful” Azriaphel smiled at Crowley.  
“Hang on angel” he smirked as he sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next week Crowley made sure that he was in the bookshop at the girl’s lunch break. It was Friday, she was standing next to him when she cleared her throat “Ahem..” he jumped “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you”  
“It’s alright, not many people can sneak up on me.” he smirked  
She held out her hand, in it was a piece of folded paper “I figured if you were going to stalk me, we might as well get to know one another better.” he watched her as she walked away and gathered her things. She started to leave “Oh” she stopped and turned back to face Crowley “You know, if you are going to pretend to read, it would help if you occasionally turn the page.” she smiled and was out the door.  
“What’s that she gave you?” asked Aziraphale as he came over to Crowley.  
“Name and number” he replied as he unfolded the paper  
“She didn’t”  
“She did” Crowley showed him the paper  
“Berthilda?” asked Aziraphale “That’s and old name, means shining warrior maid.”  
“A bit odd” stated Crowley as Aziraphale locked up the shop. “Where to for lunch Angel?”  
“There is a new sushi place just a few blocks over I’ve been meaning to check out”  
They walked in silence for a moment “Angel?”  
“Yes, Crowley?”  
“I know you won’t believe me but there is something different about this one.”  
“You say that about all of them.”  
“I do not.”  
“You do.”  
“Do not.’  
“You do too.” Said Aziraphale getting frustrated he stopped in front of the restaurant “Look Crowley, you’re a demon, if you to meddle, meddle. Don’t explain yourself. She Just seems like a good girl.” Crowley opened the door and followed Aziraphale in. They sat down and began to look over the menu “So what are your plans for this one, waite don’t tell me. Less I know the better.”  
“Why bother, it’s been a year and not a word.” The waiter placed a sampler platter in the middle of the table “We have free will, like them” he motioned to the rest of the people in the restaurant.   
“Best not to test that” Replied Aziraphale as he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi. Crowley pulled out his phone and the piece of paper “What are you doing Crowley?”  
“Joining the twenty first century, texting.” - _hello dearie, it’s the lad from the bookshop, dinner tonight?_  
“Why not just call her?”  
“Because that’s not how things work now.” his phone dinged _-sure_  
_-8pm, Ritz_  
_-Sounds wonderful, you never told me your name_  
_-Crowley, Anthony J. Crowley_  
_-Very well Crowley, 8P Ritz_  
He smiled and downed his drink  
“I take it she said yes?”  
“Of course she did” he retorted putting his phone back in his pocket.  
“Well have fun”  
“You’re upset with me aren't you angel.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“You’re a terrible liar angel.”  
Aziraphale blushed slightly “It’s my job to..”  
“Oh just come off it” Crowley interrupted “If we are to live as humans we need to ‘live as humans do’ “ he stood up “Now if you will excuse me I have a reservation to make.


	3. Chapter 3

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before she left the flat. She wore an off the shoulder black dress that transitioned into a deep scarlet red at the bottom. It reached the floor. Her red hair pinned up. She wore ruby earrings and a matching necklace. She grabbed a black clutch purse and headed out the door. On the street she hailed a taxi. On the way she checked her makeup one more time. Putting on her red lipstick. As the taxi arrived she immediately noticed Crowley standing near the curb. He was wearing a black suit, and of all things a dark red tie. He opened the door for her “Hello love” he smirked and gave her his hand to help her out of the taxi “Stunning, absolutely stunning” He kissed her hand and she smiled. “Shall we?” he offered her his arm, which she gladly took. They walked arm and arm inside to were the hostess showed them to their table, the best one in the place of course. Crowley helped her with her chair. They looked over the menu and ordered. While they waited for the food they chatted.  
“So, you’re american, can tell by the accent. What brings you across the pond to jolly ol’ London Berthilda?”  
She sat down her wine glass “Beth, call me Beth. Just wanted a change of scenery. Don’t have a family to keep me anywhere so I tend not to stay in one place for too long.” The waiter brought their food out “I will apologize in advance if this” she gestured to him and her “is a bit awkward. It’s been a long time since I've been on a date.”  
“Not a problem love, same here.”  
They made small talk throughout dinner. Crowley took everything in. The sound of her voice and laugh. The way she talked with her hands. The way she smiled. The way she smelled. The way she would reach out and touch his hand when he said something. He was feeling something, he just didn’t know what that ‘something’ was.  
“What do you say we have a night cap back at my place?”  
“Sounds wonderful” she smiled.  
Crowley threw a couple of hundred pounds on the table. He stood, helped her with her chair. They walked outarm and arm to Crowley’s waiting Bently. He opened the door for her, once she was in he quickly made his way to the drivers seat. While he did speed off it was not at his usual breakneck pace. She reached over and turned on the radio, Of course a Queen song blasted. She sang along and Crowley smiled. It wasn’t long till they pulled up out front of his building. exited the car and made their way in.  
“What would you like to drink?” he asked as he unlocked and opened the door.  
“Got any Bourbon?”  
“Of course. Make yourself at home.” he said walking over to his wet bar and preparing the drinks.  
“Nice place” she said leaning back against his desk.  
“Thanks” he replied handing her, her drink. He sat down in his chair, that looked more like a throne.  
She took a sip of the drink as she made her way to stand in front of him. “Why do you always wear those sunglasses?”  
“Eye condition love, light hurts”  
She took another sip of her drink before setting it down on the desk. She pushed off it to stand. She sauntered over to the lights to dim them, Crowely watched how her hips moved when she walked. She made her way back to him where she sat in his lap, straddling and facing him. She reached up and started to take off his sunglasses, he quickly changed them to a normal green. “There better” she smiled as she set them and his drink on the desk behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she took his face in her hands. They searched each other's eyes for a moment. She leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. He snaked his hands up her back and kept one on her back to hold her to him and ran the other in her hair and gently pulled her head back so he could kiss down her jaw and neck. “Shall we take this to the bed room?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Absolutely” she smiled.  
He held her to him and she wrapped her legs around him as he stood. Not needing to see where he was going he kissed her the way there. He stopped when he was near the bed. She stood and gave her back to hip “Unzip me?”  
His hand trembled slightly, then he slowly unzipped the dress. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck as he pushed the dress off her. She laid down on his black silk sheets. He looked at her thinking that she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever scene.  
“Are you going to join me or just watch?” she asked kneeling on the bed in front of him starting to undo his belt.  
He smirked and made quick work of his clothes and joined her on the bed. He kissed her and he stopped for a moment “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
“Does this answer your question?” she smiled and kissed him as she grabbed his member and gently squeezed. He moaned and she chuckled. “Such a beautiful sound.”  
He rolled her on her back and hesitated for a moment he knew he had to be careful. He was demon and she was mortal. He didn’t want to hurt her.  
She grabbed his hips “you’re holding back”  
“I don’t want to hurt you” he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.  
“Oh you won't” she grinned as she surprised him by rolling him over on his back and straddling him. “Now don’t hold back”


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Crowley awoke to the sun shining brightly in his bed room “Bloody Hell” he reached on the nightstand for a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and rolled over expecting to see Beth but finding an empty bed. Surprisingly he as a little disappointed. How ever there was a folded piece of paper. He took it and opened it was a note from Beth.  
-Had a wonderful time, let’s do it again, soon.  
He smiled. He felt a spring in his step as he walked to his bathroom. Although he didn’t need to take showers he enjoyed them. He used them to relax and to think. He needed to think, there was something different about Beth he just couldn’t figure out what. And it frustrated him.after a long think he got out, dried off and got dressed.  
Meanwhile in soho..  
There was a pounding on the front door  
“I’m afraid we’re closed!” he called out  
“Aziraphale it’s Anathema, Anathema Device. Please open up it’s an emergency!” she called out.  
He opened the door “Come in”  
She walked briskly in and started pacing  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“No, Yes. Water please?”  
“Good heavens child what is the matter?”  
“I was in London picking up a few things I can’t get in Tadfield and I saw..” she took the glass of water for Aziraphale and downed about half of it “I saw a girl with a multi color aura.” she plopped down in a chair and downed the rest of the water. She could tell he was confused “See humans have a single color. You and Mr. Cowley have a two toned one.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, yours is gold and blue and Mr Cowley’s either black and red or gray and gold.”  
Now Aziraphale began to pace “Alright so what to do now…”  
“I don’t know, that's why I came to you” replied Anathema sounding frustrated.  
“Oh sorry dear thinking out loud.”  
“Good morning angel!” called out Crowley in a chipper voice. That tone changed when he saw Anathema “Oh now what is the witch doing here?” he asked as he sunk down on the sofa and made himself comfortable.  
“She saw something that is very concerning.”  
“Oh really, and what was that?”  
“A girl with a four color aura.”  
“So I take in that’s not normal.”  
“No” she sat up. Humans have one you and Aziraphale had a duel colored one.”  
“It could be nothing” said Aziraphale trying to remain optimistic.  
“Or it could be something very bad” retorted Crowley  
“I wish I hadn’t burned those other prophecies.”  
“You what?!” yelled both Crowley and Aziraphale  
“The day after the world didn’t end I received a box. It that box were more Prophecies. I thought I was doing the right thing”  
“Well shit” said Crowley.  
The three sat in tense silence for a moment or two “Oh Crowley how was your date last night?” asked Aziraphale  
“Demons date?” asked Anathema  
“More like have fun, and it was wonderful.” he smirked  
“I need rest, I will do some research and see if I can come up with anything” She stood “I’ll get back to you as soon as I can Aziraphale”  
“Of course dear, safe travels”  
“Thank you” she smiled the turned to Crowley and soured her expression a bit and acknowledged him “Demon”  
Crowley waited till she had her back turned and gave her a mocking expression.  
“Well now, I wonder what this could be all about” Aziraphale gave a pensive look towards the back of his shop.  
“Angel?”  
“Yes Crowley dear?” he answered with his back to him as he straightened things up  
“Do you think that it’s..um...possible..for someone like me, a demon, to feel love?”  
“What are you getting at?” Aziraphale turned to face Crowley.  
“I.. Arg..” Crowley stood, visibly frustrated. Now it was his turn to pace. “I don’t even know. I thought it was lust, lust we do. I don’t know what this is I was actually nervous, me nervous.”  
Aziraphale gave his own nervous little chuckle “After the events of the past year I do believe anything is possible.” he gave Crowley a sad smile.  
Crowley’s phone dinged to alert him of a text message. He pulled his phone out to check it. It was from Beth -Dinner at 6pm tonight, my place, 44 hartford place unit 6.  
-Sounds wonderful dearie, see you then.  
“Was that the girl?”  
“Yes, and her name is Beth”  
“I do wish you would leave her alone she seems like a good girl”  
“You wouldn’t call her ‘good’ if you knew what all she did in my bed last night” Crowley flashed a satisfied smirk. “Keep me posted Angel on the Aura thing” said Crowley standing and stretching  
“Of course” Aziraphale said absentmindedly then realized that Crowley was leaving “Waite. Where are you off to?”  
“I’ve got another date” he flashed that devilish grin and was out the door. Aziraphale heard the rumble of the Bently startup then drive off. He did the best he could shake off the feeling he was having, as he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

In a small women’s boutique a few blocks over Beth ran in the back door.  
“You’re late” came a curt voice  
“I’m sorry Maggie, overslept.”  
“You’re fired”  
Beth handed over her name badge and walked out. She pulled out her phone and texted Crowley, telling him to be at her place at six. There was something about him that felt like she was playing with fire. She knew that she would more than likely get burned but she would enjoy the time before that happened. She walked to the local supermarket to see if she could come up with an idea for dinner. Italian she thought. She gathered the things to make a light salad, chicken alfredo and tiramisu. She also grabbed a couple of bottles of wine. She paid and caught a taxi home. She put on some music and got to work cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley had walked to her flat. He needed time to think. He casually strolled and picked up a bottle of wine and some dark red roses. He soon found himself in front of her building. He rang the buzzer.  
“Who is it?” came Beth’s voice through the weather warn speaker  
“It me, Crowley love.”  
“Come on up, top floor last door on the right.” she buzzed him in.  
He climbed the three flights of stairs and gently rapped on the door with his knucles. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile.  
“Hello dear” he kissed her cheek. These are for you” He handed her the roses  
“They are beautiful, thank you.” she moved to the side to let him in. She shut the door and he looked around. It wasn’t much The kitchen, dining area and living were all one big room. She proceeded to find a vase.  
“It smells divine love” he said standing behind her wrapping his arms around her. She was the perfect height for him, the top of her head was just under his chin.  
“Thank you, it’s almost done. Pour us some wine?” she motioned to the bottle she had chilling in the ice bucket and the two glasses next to it.  
He obliged, it was then he noticed her pet snake “And who do we have here?” he asked as he picked up the snake. It wrapped itself around Crowley’s hand and arm.  
“Oh that’s Charles” She smiled as she plated food  
“Well he’s just handsome” Crowley held up the snake and his nose touched the snakes snout. He placed it back in its habitat. “I wouldn’t think you for a snake person”  
“Well I’m just full of surprises” she smiled and winked at him. “Dinner is served” she placed the plates on the table.  
Crowley took a bite “Delicious darling”  
“So Mr. Anthony J. Crowley what do you do for a living?”  
“Not much, have a trust fund and some investments that keep me well funded, you”  
“Pretty much the same, but I will take the occasional odd job out of boredom.”  
Soft music played throughout the flat. He listened to her talk and believed she was even more beautiful than the night before. Again he didn’t know what this feeling was, but he was really beginning to like it. He stood and offered his hand “Dance with me?”  
She gave him her hand “Of course” she stood and he took her in his arms and held her close. They danced in the living room, swaying with the music. After the song ended he stopped and gently tilted her head up and kissed her. He kissed her like he would never kiss her again. After the kiss he placed his forehead against hers “Darling in all my years I have never felt like this about anyone”  
“Really?”  
Crowley nodded. She smiled and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She smirked and pushed him back on the bed.  
“You better not hold back this time” she demanded getting on top of him.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”  
They both fought for dominance, they eventually took turns. Crowley had to fight hard not to let his true eyes show and his wings sprout when he climaxed. Oh how he wanted to let go, he needed that release, but he couldn’t, it would frighten the poor girl. When they were spent he laid on his back, Beth had her head on his shoulder, with an arm and a leg draped over him. She quickly fell asleep. Now would usually be the time he would cut and run, but he didn’t want to. He actually wanted to stay. He snapped his fingers and the lights and music were off. He covered the two of them up and kissed the top of her head. He played with her hair as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Several blocks away Aziraphale had his nose deep in a book when he found it, it was just after midnight, the lightning flashed and thunder rumbled “Oh Fuck.”

Crowley could start to feel himself start to wake. He felt something tickling his nose. He, with his eyes still closed, reached up at swatted at it. His hand hit something, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a wing, but it wasn’t his.  
“Bloody hell” he shot up waking Beth.  
“Crowley, are you alright? What’s wrong?” She yawned and stretched. Her arms feeling her wings and she knew “Shit, look sorry Crowley but I’m going to have to erase your memory.” she raised her right hand and was about to snap her fingers  
“Waite!” he called out. She put her hand down and he proceeded to let his yellow serpent eyes show and his black wings unfurled.  
“Demon?” she stood reached out a hand to touch his wings “May I?”  
“Of course love.”  
She carefully ran her hands through his black silky feathers, each one in perfect place except for where they met the skin on his back, she proceeded to groom them and he shivered and moaned.  
“You alright?”  
“Mm hm” he said with his eyes closed. “Feels good, been awhile since i’ve been touched there”  
She continued it wasn’t long till she was done. “Done”  
He turned and took her in his arms and kissed her “My turn” he motioned to the bed. She sat down and he said down behind her. He ran his hands through her feathers. They were unlike anything he had ever seen or felt. They were speckled black and white in an irregular pattern. Like his they were groomed well except the parts near her back where she couldn't reach.”So not to sound incentive, what are you?”  
She shuddered at his light touch on her back “A Hybrid.” she sighed contently “Mother was an angel father was a demon.”  
“That’s not supposed to happen.” he was finished with her wings so he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Well it did cause here I am.” she leaned back into him “We kept hidden here on earth for a long time. Livings as humans, farmers. We kept to ourselves for a century or two. I didn’t know what we were we lived so far from any civilization that I didn’t know that humans were supposed to age. Then one day there was a storm and…” her voice broke  
“You don’t have to tell me the rest” he hugged her tightly.  
“No, I need to, I've never told anyone.” she took a deep breath. “The drug us out of our home. And told my parents to show their true form. That’s the day I learned what I truly was. I remember my mother’s gleaming white wings, my father’s jet black, and mine. I saw them for the first time. I was terrified I cried. I looked as if I was only eight in human years. One of the angels said that we were an abomination. And one of the demons said we were sentenced to extinction. My mother knelt next to me and wrapped her wings around me and father wrapped his around the both of us. Mother telling me it was going to be alright. Then we were engulfed in holy water and hell fire. Father only said I love you both, mother screamed out in pain. I was left kneeling in the muddy ash. They tried again and again to me, neither the holy water or hell fire had an effect on me. So they left me. I lived there for a century by myself. It took me a month to figure out how to hide and bring forth my wings.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“About four thousand.”  
He ran a hand through her hair that was now a brighter shade of red with streaks of whtie. She turned and faced him, she had tears running down her face. “Sush, love I’m here” he wiped the tears away “And I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  
She smiled and kissed him. She started to take it further when there was a pounding on her front door.  
“You want me to take care of it?” asked Crowley  
She sighed and stood “I will take care of it” her wings faded, her hair and eye back to a normal human look. And Crowley faded his wings away too. She snapped her fingers and they were both dressed.  
“Hey, that’s not fair” Crowley pouted.  
She winked and went to answer the now constant pounding. She opened the door, it was her landlord. “I sold the building, they are going to tear it down, you have a week to find another place.” her turned and left. And she shut the door.  
“You could move in with me?”  
“Really?”  
“Really” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him  
“It would just be till i found another place.”  
“Or you could stay indefinitely.” He kissed her. And she returned the kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip. He moaned and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their clothes disappeared. Crowley held her against the wall and she ran her fingers through his hair holding his head to hears. In the distance a cell phone rang.  
“You better not answer that” warned Beth  
“Hadn’t planned on it.” he kissed and nipped at her neck. She moaned. The ringing continued.  
“It’s that supposed to go to voicemail at some point?” Beth asked breathlessly.  
“Don’t worry about it” Crowley growled in her ear. He was just about to thrust into her when.  
“CROWLEY ANSWER THE PHONE!” boomed Aziraphale’s voice over the ringtone “IT'S IMPORTANT!”  
“Dammit” Crowley groaned in frustration  
“Is that Zira?”  
“Unfortunately”  
“You know he wont stop.” she smiled  
“Yeah” he sat her down “To be continued” he padded back to her bedroom, picked up his jacket and reached into the breast pocket and retrieved the phone. “This had better be good Angel, I was in the middle of something important.” he sat down on the side of the bed, and put the phone on speaker.  
“We have a problem, a huge ineffable problem”  
“Alright, out with it.” Beth knelt down on the bed behind Crowley and started to kiss his neck.  
“There is a creature that is half angel half demon.” Beth stopped “Apparently this creature can either save or destroy the world. I thought it was just a myth but it would explain the four colored aura Anathema found. Since you and I have a duel one.”  
Crowley looked at Beth. “We’ll be there in a bit.”  
“Alright, waite, We’ll as we will? Who’s there with y..” Crowley terminated the call. “Did you know?”  
Beth brought her knees to her chest “No,” she shook her head, “I promise.”  
“I…..” Crowley sighed “believe you love.” he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him “Well that’s new”  
“What?”  
“Your eyes”  
Beth got up and looked in the mirror on her desk. One of her eyes was serpent shaped, like Crowley’s the other a brilliant blue. “I don’t want to destroy the world” Beth said, voice cracking.  
“You won’t” Crowley stood, and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Aziraphale, you and I will not let that happen.”  
She placed her head on his chest and clung to him for dear life. “Promise me something” she stated as their clothes materialized  
“Anything love” he snapped his fingers and all of her things disappeared “Don’t worry, it's all at my place.”  
“I need you to promise me, If I go all evil, you find a way to destroy me.”  
“Beth I…”  
“Give me your word. Not as a demon, but as my lover”  
Crowley took a ragged breath “I…” he voice wavered “Promise” he rested his forehead on hers. They both put on sunglasses and headed out the door and over to the bookshop. It wasn’t long till there were walking in the door of the bookshop.  
“What is she doing here Crowley” asked Aziraphale “I’m sorry my dear but I really think you should not be here, run along now.” the protest fell on deaf ears as the continued to the center of the shop. Aziraphale shut and locked the door.  
“Love?” smirked Crowley  
She returned the smirk she snapped her fingers and all the shades pulled down tight. She began to levitate as her wings unfurled to their full span. They were larger than Crowley’s or Aziraphale’s. Her hair changed and she took off the sun glasses. Crowley let his wings unfurl too and stood next to beth as she let her feet touch down. He smiled and gestured towards her “Ta-da!”


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale plopped down in his chair staring at Beth “I...um...It’s not possible”  
Crowley sat down on the small sofa in the corner. “Well apparently it is, because here I am” said Beth as she sat down on Crowley’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Look I have spent the last four thousand years thinking I'm the only one and I stumble across a demon, and find out that I'm either supposed to save or destroy the world.”  
“He’s an angel” Crowley whispered in her ear  
“You are?” she asked  
“Am I what?” asked Aziraphale  
“An Angel?”  
“Well. er..yes” Aziraphale stood and his wings sprouted forth.  
“I should have known, the feelings I felt when was in here, thought is was just the old books.”she smiled. She stood and made her way to Aziraphale and gave him a hug. He sighed at her touch. He felt love, he knew why Crowley was so enamored with this creature. She held him at arms length “I have no intention of destroying the world, so let's find a way for me to save it.”  
Crowley remember the promise she made him make. He stood and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. All three let their wings fade.  
“Well I need to let Ms. Device know we found our multi colored aura.” he picked up the phone  
Beth looked at Crowley inquestivitely “Anathema Device, a witch that helped stopped the apocalypse. She sees auras. Apparently Zira and I have a duel color one, humans have one, and you my dear have four. She saw you walking one day, the day after our first date.” Crowley kissed her.  
“Ms Device will be joining us this evening, Now Berthilda” said Aziraphale  
“Beth, call me Beth” she interrupted  
“Very well, Beth, any visions, voices in your head, or anything of the like?”  
“No, nothing. Never knew what I was till my parents were destroyed in front of me four thousand years ago. Been kinda figuring things out on my own ever since.”  
“You poor child, how old were you?”  
She took a deep breath and Crowley took her hand. She proceeded to tell the story to Aziraphale. After she was done Crowley wiped away the tears, and Aziraphale took out a handkerchief and dabbed away his own tears.  
“Love?” said Crowley  
“Yes dear?”  
“I have a couple of errands, stay here with Azaraphale so I know your safe”  
“Of course” they kissed and Azirphale looked away “Don’t be too long.”  
“I won't” he smiled and put on his sunglasses “If im not back before the witch gets here ring me” and he was out the door.  
Beth snapped her fingers and the shades were brought back up letting light in the cozy bookshop “There better. Zira?”  
“Yes?” he replied starting to gather more books  
“I need a favor”  
“Of course”  
“I need you to find a way to destroy me.”  
“It may not be possible my dear”  
“I will not be responsible for the destruction of the world.”  
“But..”  
“I’m half demon, half angel, this could go either way”  
“But you could save the world”  
“I may not have a choice”  
“I will not, cannot help you destroy yourself.”  
“What? No I said IF I go all evil. I made Crowley promise me the same thing, you know him he’ll wait till the last moment and try to wing it. IF he has to destroy me don’t let him go off the deep end, please?”  
“You truly love him don’t you?”  
“Without a doubt, now promise?” she held out her hand  
“You have my word” they shook hands.  
“I’m starving” she put on the sunglasses “I’m going to pick something up. You want anything?”  
“Just whatever your having” replied Aziraphale nose in a book  
“Alright, be back in a jiffy”  
“Be careful!” called out Aziraphale as she left the shop. He got back to his research, and lost track of time.  
The next thing he knew there was a knock at the door “Aziraphale, it’s Anathema!”  
“Come in!” he called out. He looked up and noticed that it was dark out, and storming. Anathema pulled out a large stack of bundled parchment “What’s that?”  
“The prophecies that I thought I burned. When I got up this morning they were on my kitchen table only slightly burnt around the edges.”  
“Crowley, found the girl with the multi colored aura”  
“Really?” questioned Anathema sitting down  
“Yes, and she was supposed to be back hours ago” Azriaphale picked up the phone to call Crowley.  
After a few rings “Yes angel? The witch there?”  
“Yes, but is Beth with you?”  
“No, she’s supposed to be with you!”  
“Well she said she was hungry, and she went to get food, but that was hours ago”  
“How many hours ago?”  
“Twelve” he replied sheepishly  
“TWELVE! I told you to watch her to keep her safe!”  
“I got lost in research and...”  
“I’ll be there in a minute” Crowley cut him off.  
“So how did Crowley find the girl?”  
“Funny thing” replied Azraiphale pouring some wine for him and Anathema “She had been visiting my bookshop everyday for the past month, Crowley saw her and decided to pursue her, and um he found out that she his half angel half demon” He handed her a glass of wine.  
They heard the unmistakable sound of Crowley Bently come to a stop outside the shop. “She’s not answering her mobile” said Crowley as he burst in the door. Lightning flashed brightly and a loud crack of thunder followed. “You didn’t realize she was gone for twelve bloody hours!” he grabbed Aziraphale by the collar.  
“I told you I got lost in research.”  
“Eazy, you two” said Anathema in a calming tone placing a hand on each of their shoulders “It’s very easy to lose track of time while doing research.”  
Crowley let go of Aziraphale and went to pour himself a glass of wine.  
“Mr. Crowley may I see you cell phone?”  
“What for?”  
“I maybe able to use it to see where the girl is”  
“Beth. The girl’s name is beth.” he handed over his cell. She sat down at the table and put on her glasses. Both Crowley and Aziraphale stood behind her and watched her.  
After a few minutes “I found her, well at least her phone”  
“Where, where is she?”asked Crowley impatiently  
“Glasgow, Scotland”  
“That can’t be right. Check again” urged Aziraphale. There was a soft knock on the back door of the shop. “I’m afraid we’re closed!” he called out, but the faint knocking didn’t stop. Frustrated, Aziraphale marched over to the door and flung it open “I said…” but there was no one there.  
“Zira, help m” came a faint voice. He looked down and saw Beth. She was completely covered in mud and blood. The back off her shirt ripped and where her wings were, now bloody and bleeding stubs.  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale yelled as another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder happened.  
“What? What is it?” asked Crowley joining him. He looked down “Shit” Crowley picked her up, even unconscious she yelled out in pain. Aziraphale shut and locked the door as Crowley carried her to the small bed that Aziraphle had in the back of the shop.  
Anathema joined them “Oh my” she gasped “I’ll call an ambulance”  
“No!” both Crowley and Aziraphale yelled  
“Look, where here wings were...we can’t let her be found” said Crowley.  
“We need to stop the bleeding” said Aziraphale holding out his hand trying a miracle, but nothing happened. Crowley tried his powers, again nothing happened. Anathema took a sheet she saw folded on a shelf, she tore it in two. She bunched up one half and placed it on one of the wing stubs “hold this down firmly, and don’t lift it up” she instructed Crowley, she handed the other on to Aziraphale “Same for you, I’ll be back as soon as I can!” she called out as she quickly made her way to the front door.  
“Where are you going?!” called out crowley  
“To get some first aid supplies” she replied, and she was gone.  
She was still bleeding so Crowley pressed down harder, he heard and felt a crack. She called out in pain “I think I just broke something” he let up just a little.  
“C...Crowley?” she whispered  
“Yes love, I’m here” he took her hand, while still holding pressure.  
“It h..hurts” she grunted out  
“I know darling” he kissed her blood soaked hair “Try to rest” she passed back out  
“Crowley, I don’t know if she is going to make it” said Aziraphale sadly.  
“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!” Crowley roared  
“I’m back!” called out Anathema as she came in carrying two sacks of supplies. She gently pulled back the cloth that Crowley was holding to see if the bleeding had stopped, fortunately it had. “Aziraphale keep holding till i'm done with this side.” he nodded in reply. As she went to work cleaning and sewing wounds shut, Crowley conjured up a basin of warm water and a cloth to clean the rest of her. After what more than likely was several hours Anathema was done. Crowley sat in the bed with Beth’s head in his lap. He stroked her hair, he had put on his sunglasses so they wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to fall.  
Anathema was washing the blood off her hands “It that...normal for a…a demon”  
“My dear, Crowley is not a normal demon, one tends to expect the unexpected with him.” he smiled, sadly with tears in his eyes. She nodded and headed out to the front of the shop to start researching. Aziraphale walked over and sat on the end of the bed “Crowley?” asked Aziraphale apprehensively.  
He didn't look up “Yes Angel?”  
“I am truly sorry that I didn’t realize that she had been gone so long” Aziraphale looked at Beth, she may be unconscious but he could tell that she was in pain.  
“It’s not your fault.” he stroked her hair “I was looking all over for the perfect ring for her.”  
“Did you find it?” Crowley just nodded yes, “We will find who did this”  
“And I will end them!” he roared “In all our years on this earth there was only one being I cared for, that I would have done just about anything for. And that was you angel, now it’s her too.” after a pregnant pause “Angel is..is this love?”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley and Beth, the way he was caressing her. Being gentle, and he could feel it. “Crowley, there are many different types of love, rest assured this” he motioned to Crowley and Beth “Is undoubtedly one of them”  
“I want to get her back to my, our place. No offence angel but you bed is tiny.”  
“Of course” Aziraphale stood “Ms Device, could you come here please?”  
“Yes, Aziraphale?”  
“Crowley is going to take Beth home, Can she barrow your cloak, so she can be covered?”  
“Of course” she grabbed the cloak off the back of the chair as Crowley scooped her up in his arms. She placed the cloak over Beth.  
“Thank you Anathema, for everything” said Crowley  
“You’re welcome, please keep up posted on her and we’ll let you know if we find anything out.”  
Crowley nodded “Angel, get the door?”  
Aziraphale opened the back door and helped Crowley get Beth in the seat of the car. Aziraphale watched, for the first time, Crowley drive at a respectable pace. He went back in.  
“I ordered us some take out, should be here soon.”  
“Right” Aziraphale clapped his hands “To work!”


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley made it into the flat unseen. He carefully laid her in the bed.  
She stirred “Crowley?”  
“Yes love?” he took her hand.  
“Can I have some water?”  
“Of course” he retrieved the glass of water and carefully helped her set up.  
“Ow!” she cried out when Crowley accidently brushed his arm against her wing stubs.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”   
“It’s alright” She took his hand and drank the water “How long have I been out?”  
“Hard to say for sure, you were missing twelve hours before you turned back up at the bookshop. Then about six since then. Do you remember anything?”  
She thought for a moment “I remember leaving the bookshop, then pain, so much pain, then I was knocking on the door of the bookshop.”  
“We’ll sort all this out.”   
“Lay down with me?”  
“Of course love” he laid down facing her and she snuggled up to him “You’re burning up” he felt of her face.   
She shivered “I’m freezing”  
He took her in his arms and conjured up a couple of heavy blankets to keep her warm. This worried him. They were not supposed to get sick. He kissed her forehead as she was shivering from the pain or something else he didn’t know. He pulled out the ring from his pants pocket. It was a black band with a large ruby. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand “Beth?”  
“Hm?”  
“Look at me”  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was holding her hand, she saw the ring “It’s beautiful” she smiled. She noticed that he looked worried “What? What is it?”  
“Your eyes, there normal”  
“That is the least of my worries right now.” she snuggled back into his chest. He made his clothes disappear so he could take some of the body heat she was giving off to make her more comfortable. He snapped his fingers and the lights darkened. She started to weep and cling to him for dear life.  
“Shush, it’s okay, I’m here, and i’m not going anywhere.” he did his best to comfort her.

Back at the bookshop…

Anathema and Aziraphale were sitting on the floor surrounded by books, bits parchment, the prophecies, and empty chineese take out containers.  
“It says here depending factors she will be good or evil.” said Anathema  
“Well that’s a given,” said Azriphale grabbing a book. He looked at Anathema “She’s mortal now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If it be a demon or an angel, removeth the wings to maketh the creature mortal.” he handed her the book.  
“That doesn’t make any sense” she took the book and read the passage “How is she suppose to save or destroy the world if she is mortal?”  
“Good question, I need to tell Crowly.”

 

A few days later…

Crowley held Beth’s hair out of her face as she vomited. Any time she ate or drank anything it came back up. He never, ever thought he would be a ‘caring’ person. Maybe the angel was right, there was, deep down, a spark of goodness in him. To think, just a week ago, his plan was to love and leave Beth. Another notch on his bedpost. He had past the time with a many women, and men. To fill the void of the one person he couldn’t have. He came to the conclusion that all they would be, is friends, that the other didn’t feel the same. He looked at Beth’s bruised and battered back and felt a pang of guilt. What if this was all his fault? She was already thin to begin with but now he could see her spine and ribs poking through the skin, the last of her wing nubs were starting to turn black and break off. He was worried he was going to lose her.  
“Okay, you can call the doctor now.” she stated weakly as she sat back. Her face was thin and gaut. Crowley thought she looked like a corpse.  
“Alright love” He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. She clung to him for dear life. He carefully laid her down. As soon as her head it the pillow she was out. He pulled out his phone and searched for doctors that made house calls. Finally he found one.  
“This is Dr. Phillips, how may I help you?”  
“Yes, um…” he thought for a second “My wife is very ill and we’re not quite sure what is wrong. We would appreciate a house call”  
“Of course, address?” Crowley gave her the address “Oh that’s not far from my office I'll be right over.”  
Crowley hung up the phone “The doctor will be here soon love” he took her hand. She just nodded and then drifted back off to sleep. He sat with her till the doorbell rang.he got up and answered it. It was the doctor. “You must be Dr. Phillips, please come in.” Crowley showed the doctor in and shut the door “She’s in the bed room.”  
The doctor took one look at her and said “She needs a hospital”  
“NO!” he yelled, the doctor flinched, the softer “I’m sorry, she hates hospitals, it took me forever to convince he to call you. She will be furious if we take her to a hospital.”  
“Very well” the doctor examined her, lucky she didn’t look at Beth’s back, Crowley was exhausted and really didn’t trust himself to erase that from the doctors memory, knowing his luck he would erase the doctors entire memory. The doctor took some blood and started and IV. “I’m going to take this blood back to the lab to run some tests. It should take too long. First off she is severely dehydrated. She will need three maybe four bags of fluids.” she showed him how to change them out “Now I will call you with the results, we’ll see if she needs oral or IV antibiotics.”  
“Very well, I look forward to your call.” Crowley showed the doctor out giving her a couple of hundred pounds, then came back to Beth.   
She was awake, “How are you feeling?”  
“Horrible” she half smiled  
“I feel like this is my fault.” he kissed her forehead.  
“How so?”  
“Because if I had listened to Aziraphale and left you alone none of this would have happened”  
“Or it could have still happened, and I could have died on the street having nowhere to go to for help.” she caressed his cheek. “Did you call me your wife?”  
“Yes” he tapped the ring on her finger “Figured the ring was obvious enough” he leaned in and kissed her “You want to try to eat something?” She cringed “You need to try to eat, maybe this time it will stay down?”  
“Very well, lets try soup.”  
“Alright, sit tight while I run to the store” Crowley stood “Any requests?”  
“Crackers and ginger ale?”  
Crowley nodded “I’ll be back soon”  
“Don’t kill anyone!” She called out as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley had never been to a supermarket, and quite frankly he wasn't looking forward to the experience. He and Azriaphale didn’t need to eat, they did out of pleasure. Even then it was at a restaurant where someone else prepared it. He just watched the humans and followed what they got. He thought he hit the jackpot when he found the canned soup isle and frozen meal isle. My, how far have the humans have come! Pre-prepared meals! He thought. He knew that Beth knew how to cook, he would just have to wait till she was better to do so. He hoped she wouldn’t cross with him for getting the freezer meals. He made his way to the check out lane where a young man rang up his items and checked him out. Crowley flashed him a smile as he paid. He loaded up the groceries and headed home. He made it back when his phone rang “This is Crowley”  
“Yes Mr Crowley, it’s doctor Phillips, I have the results of your wifes blood work.”  
He gathered up the groceries as she was talking “Alright, continue”  
“She has a severe infection I will be bringing you some IV antibiotics, and congratulations, she’s pregnant!”  
Crowley dropped the bag “I’m s..sorry what?”  
“I said, you’re going to be a father! Congratulations!”  
Crowley swallowed hard “Thanks”  
“I will be by shorty with antibiotics and a prescription for an antiemetic to get her threw the first trimester. That is why she has been so sick”  
“Yes thank you, see you soon.” Crowley hung up the phone and picked up the groceries. He waited till he was in the elevator alone “Shit” he cursed “Shit, shit. Shit, shit. It’s not possible, it’s not supposed to happen” he talked to himself. “Damn, now that she is mortal, this might kill her!” He made his way inside and put away the groceries. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom and watched Beth read for a moment.  
“You going to stand there all night?” she asked not looking up. He sat down on the bed next to her “What’s wrong you look worried?” she put the book down on the nightstand.  
“The doctor called”  
“And?”  
“You have a severe infection she is bringing by some medicine and..” he paused, his voice broke,  
he took her hand and placed his other on her stomach “You are carrying my child” he smiled.  
“Well that’s unexpected” she returned the smile and placed a hand on top of his.  
“It’s not possible”  
“Anything is possible darling”  
“Are you happy?” he asked timidly  
“Of course I am Crowley. A little scared, but whatever happens we’ll face it together, right?”  
Crowley was terrified “Beth, darling, I’m not going to lie to you, I’m terrified. I’m terrified that now you’re mortal this could kill you, and i’d lose you.” He laid down with his head on her chest. He kept the hand on her belly.  
She ran a hand through his hair “It’s going to be alright”  
“How do you know?”  
“Call it a feeling.”  
“But, I’m a demon, what kind of father could I be?”  
“You forget, my father was a demon and all I have is fond memories of him”  
“Really?”  
“Of course”  
He sat up and kissed her “I..I think I love you. I’m not sure what love is”  
“I love you too.” she smiled  
The doorbell sounded “Ah, that would be the doctor.” He got up and answered the door only to see Anathema and Aziraphale “What are you all doing here?”  
“Nice to see you too Crowley” said Aziraphale “May we come in?”  
“Of course”  
“How is she?” asked Anathema as Crowley shut the door  
“She has a bad infection and..” he paused for a moment “She is carrying my child” he said proudly  
“Crowley!” exclaimed Aziraphale “How?!”  
“Well angel when two people..”  
“I know the mechanics of it” interrupted Azriphale “I mean it’s not possible. It’s not supposed to happen to us”  
“She’s mortal now” said Anathema  
“But we only did the deed when she wasn’t said Crowley as he prepared drinks.  
“Look I don’t know how it is with angels and demons but humans, fertilization can happen up to forty-eight hours after copulation.”  
“So who ever cut her wings off, did it on purpose. Maybe the child she carries is the one that is supposed to save or end the world” said Azriaphale  
“It’s possible but, she came about, her mother an angel, father a demon.” said crowley handing the drinks out.  
“More to work out” said Anathema slumping down in a chair that clearly wasn’t Crowley’s style.  
“Crowly, where did this furniture come from?...it’s not exactly your style.” asked Azriaphale  
“It’s Beth’s”  
“Oh”  
The doorbell rang again, Crowley got up to answer it, it was the doctor “Evening doctor”  
“Evening Mr. Crowley I brought the medicine”  
“She’s still in the bed room. I’ll be there shortly” the doctor made her way to Beth  
“What’s for dinner?”  
“Is that all you think about angel, your stomach?” snapped Crowley. He noticed the hurt on Aziraphale’s face “Oh Angel, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap, just really stressed at the moment. There is plenty of food in the kitchen”  
“You have food, in your kitchen?” asked Aziraphale  
“Well Beth needs it and…”  
“Come on Aziraphale” interrupted Anathema. “Let’s see what we have to work with” she grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and led him into the kitchen.  
Crowley made his way to the bedroom. He saw Beth still asleep and the doctor setting up a second IV “Mr. Crowley, there are 4 bags of antibiotics, they get changed out when empty just like the fluids. Here is the antiemetics, to keep her from vomiting, and a list of obstetric doctors, the earlier she gets prenatal care the better for the baby and her” Crowley just nodded as he took the list from her. She also showed him how to take the IV out when all the fluids and medicines were finished. “If you have any questions, please feel free to call me. She will probably sleep a lot the next week”  
“Thank you” he handed her a few hundred pounds  
“I’ll see myself out” the doctor left.  
Crowley laid down next to Beth. He placed his head on her chest and a hand on her belly “Hello in there little one” he whispered “It’s your daddy here, and I’m going to try to be the best father a demon can be. Now I need you to quit making mummy sick. She’s been through a lot and needs her strength.”  
Beth ran a hand through his hair “See, nothing to worry about”  
He hugged her tightly and the both of them drifted off to sleep.

Aziraphale came in the bedroom to let Crowley and Beth know supper was done. He came in and saw them cuddled together on the bed. “Wake up” he shook Crowley  
“Hm?” he didn’t open his eyes  
“Wake up Crowley, supper is done.”  
“Beth, darling, wake up” he gently shook her. “Food?”  
“Sure”  
Crowley and Aziraphale helped her set up. Aziraphale accidentally brushed against a piece of wing and it broke off and she yelled out in pain.  
“It’s alright” Aziraphle tried to reassure Beth “It’s going to be okay”  
Her eyes turned red and she yelled in a voice that was not hers it was deep and gravely “How can it, the demon’s spawn grows within me!”  
“Beth, are you alright?” asked Crowley almost scared.  
She looked at him as the red faded away the normal color appeared “Im sorry, I'm sorry” she wept as Crowley held her in his arms, “I don’t know what that was, that wasn’t me. Something took over”  
“Shush” he tried to reassure her “Hey let’s chalk it up to hormones”  
Aziraphale placed a hand on each of their shoulders “Join us when you’re ready” He left them.  
She kept saying “I’m sorry” over and over again.  
Crowley did his best to calm her “Darling stop, it’s alright, I know you didn’t mean it”  
She finally calmed down “There, now let’s go eat” Crowley conjured up a night gown that was just backless enough as to not hurt her decaying wings. They slowly made their way to the dining room.  
“Ah, there you two are” said Azriaphale with a sad smile.  
“How are you feeling?” Asked Anathema as she helped set her down in a chair.  
“Sore and weak”  
“Well food should help with the weakness.”  
Dinner was filled with an awkward, tense, silence. Only the sound of silverware on china was prevalent. Anytime anyone asked a question Azriaphale made a sharp reply.  
“That’s a beautiful ring” stated Anathema Taking Beth’s hand  
“Thank you, Crowley gave it to me”  
Aziraphale mumbling something. Crowley had, had enough, he slammed down his silverware down and stood up. His wings sprouted knocking over the chair. He grabbed Aziraphale by the collar dragging him into the kitchen. “What is your problem, I’m supposed to be the moody one”  
Aziraphale straightened his bow tie “I’m jealous” he whispered  
“You’re what?”  
“I said I’m jealous”  
“Of what?”  
“Of Beth”  
“Oh, you want to be mortal, you want your wings ripped from you?!”  
“No Crowley, I..”  
“What?!” he interrupted “What is it!”  
Aziraphale closed the gap between the two of them, and took Crowley’s face in his hands and kissed him. Crowley was stunned. “I’m jealous she has you.”  
“All those years, I attempted to start something. I flirted. You stopped me. Then you had to go and flirt back, but would stop me when I tried to take it go further. I gave up Angel.”  
“You know what would have happened if we had a relationship in those days”  
“No, I don’t. We might have been safe.”  
“She’s mortal now, when her beauty fades you’ll leave her, you don’t even love her. You are a demon incapable of love” that stung and it showed on Crowley’s face “Oh Crowley I didn’t mean it I…”  
Crowley held up a hand to stop him “Leave”  
“What?”  
“Leave, now before I say something I will regret. I have a feeling Beth is going to need that smart head of yours, so please leave. Give me time to cool off.”  
Aziraphale nodded and walked out. Crowley took a deep, ragged breath and went back to the dining room


	9. Chapter 9

“Everything okay?” asked Beth touching his hand.  
“No,” he sighed, “But it will be” he patted her hand.  
“Where’s Aziraphael?” asked Anathema.  
“He will not be returning this evening” replied Crowley downing his glass of wine.  
“Crowley?” asked Anathema  
“Yes”  
“May I examine your wings?”  
He had forgotten they were still out. “Of course”   
Anathema stood and made her way behind Crowley. She put on her glasses and ran her fingers through the feathers taking in the silky softness. “Oh my, not what I expected at all”   
Crowley shivered and did his best to suppress a moan as she got near where they met skin “Little sensitive there dear.” Beth chuckled and she took a sip of water.  
“Sorry” Anathema blushed. And returned to her seat. “I know it’s a bit early, but have you thought of names?”  
“No, not really, we just found out today that she’s pregnant.” replied Crowley letting his wings fade and slouching back in the chair.  
“Oh”  
“I like Anthony James for a boy and Zira Elizabeth for a girl “ Said Beth  
“Well that was easy” sassed Crowley raising his glass towards Beth.  
Small talk and laughter continued on late into the evening. Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about what Aziraphale said to him and that kiss. Oh that kiss how he had pined for centuries to have that kiss. To feel his body pressed the angel’s. For months after they stopped the apocalypse he continued to try. He knew that they were no longer being watched. But Aziraphale always brushed it off. To bloody scared to act on his damn feelings. Anathema was telling a story but he wasn’t listening, he felt Beth take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He knew he would have to tell Beth about the kiss, not that he felt guilty but he wanted to talk to her about it. Everything he was feeling was new, and it almost made him want to crawl out of his skin.  
“Well it’s getting late” stated Anathema hearing the clock chime midnight “I will head out. Azriaphale and I will continue to work and let you know if you find anything.”  
“Thank you, and Thank you for fixing dinner it was wonderful. Pass my thanks on to Aziraphale as well please?”  
“Of Course” Anathema hugged Beth “Good night” she called out as she left.  
Crowley waved his hand and everything was cleaned up  
“So, out with it.” she leaned towards Crowley “What happened with Aziraphale”  
“Was it that obvious?” He asked helping her stand.  
“Yes” they made their way back to the bedroom where they both sat down on the edge of the bed. Crowley sighed and Beth took off his sunglasses and sat them on the nightstand. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“Azriaphale kissed me in the kitchen”  
“Is that all?”  
“He told me that he was jealous of you. That you had me. When I told him that after thousands of years of him turning me away I gave up on anything more than friendship. Then he told me that I was incapable of love.” His voice broke. He leaned his head on her shoulder and she leaned on him.  
“Do you love him?”  
“What?”  
“If I wasn’t here, would you want to be with him?”  
He thought for a moment “I...don’t know. He has shot me down so many times, now that I have you I…” he trailed off.  
“Crowley, you’ve been friends with him for how long?”  
“Six thousand years.”  
“I’m willing to share you”  
“What?” he looked at her if she was insane.  
“If you want to pursue a romantic, or sexual relationship with him I’m okay with it.”  
“No, I don’t want to.” he put his head back on her shoulder  
“You’re lying” She chuckled, “You don’t have to answer tonight, just know I’m not mad, or jealous, just as long as you are here when I, or the baby needs you.”  
Crowley sighed contently, Beth kissed the top of his head. They sat in silence for a bit. “Crowley dear?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m tired, I would like to lay down”  
“Of course” He helped he lay down. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Crowley noticed that both the medicine and fluid bags were empty. He changed them like the doctor and shown him. He turned off the light, took off his clothes, and got in bed. He faced Beth. He watched her sleep for the longest time, and thought. He thought about her, about the child, his child that she carried. If she would survive the birth, let alone the pregnancy. Would the child look human, or be a snake? He thought of Aziraphale, and what Beth had said about sharing him. Eventually he fell into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

He awoke just before the sun was above the horizon. He always saw the light an hour before the sun was above the horizon. The nightmares fading from memory. It was like when a thick fog that rolled in off the sea onto land. Only this fog blanketed the nightmares. He didn’t exactly remember what they were about. He just knew that they were not good. He stared at the ceiling. He thought of Aziraphale and what he said. He thought about what Beth had said. He thought of that kiss the angel gave him. This whole ‘feeling’ thing was new to Crowley and it confused him. He still felt the same way about the angel, but he felt another way about Beth. He would do just about anything for either one. He rolled over to face Beth. He chuckled. Her hair was a mess, mouth slightly agape. A soft snore escaped. He scooted closer to her. He placed a hand on her belly. She was already starting to show, not much but it was there... It was way too soon for that. This worried him. He wrapped his arms around her. This was happening way too fast. Would she survive this? Would the child survive? He noticed that both the medicine and the fluid bag was empty. He carefully got up and changed them. He decided that he would fix breakfast for her. He knew that humans used the humans used the internet to learn things. And that’s just what he did. He only slightly burnt the bacon, but the eggs and the toast were perfect. He conjured up a tray and was about to take it to Beth when he noticed Charles in his habitat sitting up looking at him. “I bet you’re hungry.” he grabbed a couple of eggs from the carton and took them over. “There you go” He placed them in the enclosure and Charles rubbed his head against Crowley’s hand as if to say ‘thank you’. “You’re quite welcome. Enjoy” Crowley picked up the tray and headed to the bedroom. The sun shone brightly on her as she laid in the bed. “Beth Darling” He sat down on the side of the bed “Breakfast.”  
“Hm?” she stirred, yawned and stretched.  
“I fixed you breakfast” he said proudly as she sat up and he sat down the tray.  
“You mean conjured”   
“Nope. cooked it all by myself. Fried the bacon, scrambled the eggs, cut up the fruit. Toast was easy.” He smiled like a small child that was proud of an accomplishment.   
She took a bite of the eggs “Crowley, it’s delicious!”  
He just smiled, “Oh, I gave Charles a couple of eggs. He was staring at me looking all pitiful” he pouted.  
“He likes eggs, it was getting close to feeding time for him.”  
“Now once those” he pointed to the IV bags “are empty your done. Feeling up to an outing?”  
“Only if I get a shower first.”  
“Of course”  
“Might I ask where too?”  
“Aziraphale’s. I think the three of us need to talk.”  
“I take it, you’ve made a decision?”  
“Yes” he kissed her forehead “And don’t worry”  
“I’m not worried, I meant what I said last night,” she caressed his cheek”   
He leaned into her warm touch. “I know”  
She quickly finished her breakfast and Crowley sat the tray off to the side.   
“That was excellent Crowley, thank you.” she laid back down.   
Crowley laid next to her placing his head and hand on her belly. Beth played with his hair. “Hello little one, it’s daddy. Thank you for takinging easy on mummy and not making her so sick.” This earned a kick in response. Crowley recoiled away from Beth quickly. “Wh...What was that?!”  
Beth chuckled “That was a kick. Really early for that, but that was definitely a kick.” “Does it hurt?”  
“No it doesn’t hurt.” she took Crowley’s hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel the kick again. He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he carefully got on top of her. “Is it alright if we? I mean safe for the baby?”   
“Yes” she smiled as she pulled him to her and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late afternoon in the bookshop. Warm sunlight flooded through the windows. Anathema was curled up on the small sofa, a blanket over here that Aziraphle had placed over her. They had decoded a few more prophecies, Anathema was exhausted and Aziraphale had told her to rest and he would continue to work. He sat at the table hands folded resting on his chest under his chin. He was thinking, thinking about the kiss. The bloody kiss that may just have ruined a six thousand year friendship. He had always been fond of Crowley. But ever since that night back during World War II, when Crowly had entered a church to save him, and he saved the books too, there was something else. He cherished what they had. He admitted to himself that he was worried that now Beth was in the picture, he would lose his constant companion. He heard the bell on the front door jingle, signifying that someone had entered the shop. He looked up to see Crowley and Beth enter.  
“Crowley I..”  
Crowley held up a hand to stop him “Angel, how long have we known each other?”  
“Six thousand years, give or take.”  
“Why now?”  
“I always thought that it would be just the two of us, that I wouldn’t have to share you. I always denied my feelings for you for so long because I was afraid of doing the wrong thing. That I would fall.”  
“Angel we will always be friends. That being said, you said that there was many different kinds of love right?”  
“Correct”  
“This whole, love and feelings concept thing is new to me. I can tell you that I care for you in one way and Beth in another. I would do just about anything for either one of you all.”  
“I understand”  
“Zira, I don’t want you to be jealous of me, I can share Crowley” she smiled, which earned a smile from Aziraphale.  
“Oh, come here you two” Aziraphale held up his open arms. Both beth and Crowley came to him and accepted the hug. “Oh, my there is so much love radiating for you two.” This earned a swift kick from the baby. “I’m sorry little one, you three.” he chuckled. “May I?” asked Aziraphale gesturing to the belly.  
“Of course” Beth smiled and took Aziraphale’s hand and placed it on her belly where the kicks were so he could feel it. “Active little one isn’t it”  
“My, isn’t it a wonder. Life created and growing.”  
The baby turned over “Whoa” Beth went a little weak in the knees, Crowley caught her. “That’s a new one.”  
“You alright?” asked Crowley.  
“Yeah, that was just an odd feeling. Wasn’t expecting so much movement” Crowley and Aziraphale both helped he set down. “So where are we on things?”  
“Well, whatever will happen it will happen after the birth.” said Aziraphale and he sat back down at the table. He motioned to Anathema “She figured that out, She really is quite smart.”  
“Do we know how soon after the birth?” She placed a hand on her belly “Geeze kid calm down.”  
“No, it doesn’t say,” said Anathema stirring. “Hey why don’t you guys go get an ultrasound of the baby, that way we’ll know if it’s a boy or a girl?”  
“I don’t think that would be a good Idea. Knowing our luck the kid will have horns, or wings”  
“Would horns be a bad thing?” asked Crowley  
“No, of course dear I just don’t want to have to have you erase a poor person’s memory The less humans involved the better.” Replied Beth taking Crowley’s hand “Geeze kid, that was a rib.”  
Crowley knelt down in front of Beth and placed a hand on each side of her belly. “Alright little one that’s enough. Give mummy a break” almost instantly the child stilled.  
“Well we know who the kid is going to listen to” chuckled Beth “Zira do you care if I take a nap on your bed? I’m exhausted”  
“No, my dear. Not at all.”  
‘Thank you” She yawned. Crowley helped her stand. He started to help her “Thank you dear, but I got this” She kissed his cheek and he nodded.  
Crowley waited till she was out of sight “There is something you’re not telling me Angel. What is it?”  
“The only way to stop her, would to be kill her.”  
“No.”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“You’re only saying that because you’re jealous.” Crowley spat.  
“Crowley” said Anathema placing a hand on his shoulder “He’s telling the truth. I wish there was another way”  
“This is so damn frustrating” Roared Crowley, he walked over and poured himself a glass of wine “A least last year we knew the plan, when knew when and where. We knew how to stop it.”  
“But..” Aziraphale was interrupted as both his shop phone and Crowley’s cell phone rang at the same time.   
The message was the same for both “Report to head office immediately”


	12. Chapter 12

“What could they possibly want?” asked Aziraphale  
“Who knows.”  
“Should we switch again?”  
“Couldn’t hurt. Anybody watching on your side?”  
“No”  
“Same here.” Crowley extended his hand. And Aziraphale took it.  
“Before we switch anything thing I need to know about? Anything you’ve done that will needed to be reported?”  
“No, nothing major. Just the usual glueing of coins to sidewalks, periodically taking down the mobile network of internet. You? Any big miracles?”  
“No, not really just small stuff. Nothing worth reporting.”  
“Alright then, Anathema watch over Beth for me?” asked Crowley, and she nodded yes. They switched, and then they were off.  
Anathema stood and stretched. She folded the blanket. She started to tidy up when she heard a faint mumble come from where Beth was. She went to check on her. Beth was curled up on the bed. She appeared to be having a nightmare.  
“No...please...Gabriel don't ...lord Beelzebub you can’t do this...wasn’t killing my parents enough.”  
“Beth wake up.” Anathema tried to wake Beth up “You’re having a nightmare”  
“No…. It...hurts...NO!” she screamed as she shot up into Anathama’s arms. Beth was shaking and drenched in sweat. Beth wept as Anathema held her.  
“Hey it’s okay. You’re alright.” She did her best to comfort Beth “It was just a nightmare.”  
“Memory” Whispered Beth.  
“What?”  
“Not a nightmare, a memory. Where’s Crowley?”  
“Um...He and Aziraphale were summed to head office”  
“Shit”  
“They apparently switched bodies.”  
“Hopefully that will work.” She sounded worried as she placed a hand on her belly.  
“Do you want to talk about your dre, I mean memory?”  
She sighed “Not really. Can I wait till Crowley and Zira get back That way I only have to tell it once?”  
“Of course.” Anathema smiled “You hungry?”  
“Pregnant lady always hungry.” Joked Beth  
Anathema chuckled “Alright what do you want?”  
“Pizza?”  
“That sounds good. I’ll order us some. I don’t think the boys want you out and about without one of them.”  
“I don’t blame them. I don’t want to be out and about without one of them, since I lost my powers, and I’m mortal now.” Beth smiled sadly.  
Anathema went to her phone to look up where to order pizza. Beth followed. She looked over all the open books, and the pieces of parchment that had hand written notes on them. She recognized the immaculate script as Aziraphale’s “only one way...only evil...will destroy...restore wings...sword” She furrowed her brows.  
“Pizza is ordered. Should be here in about thirty minutes.”  
“What’s this all about?” Beth asked pointing to the notes.  
Anathema but on her glasses and read the notes “He didn’t say anything about this.”  
“So that’s it then” Beth sank down on the sofa.  
“Don’t say that. We are still working. We’re not done. There just notes. It could mean anything. In could mean that if your wings are restored you become evil.” Anathema knelt down in front of Beth “Let us finish before you jump to any conclusions alright?”  
“Alright”  
“Good. Now all you need to concentrate on is growing that little one.” Anathema smiled as she stood and Beth smiled back. Anathema sat down next to Beth and gave her a hug. “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course”  
“Crowley is a demon right?”  
“Is that your question?”  
“No, I mean, gosh this is stupid.”  
“Your wondering what it’s like being with a demon?”  
“Yes!”  
Beth smiled “Surprisingly he’s kind. Not what I expected after I saw those majestic black wings and beautiful snake like yellow eyes.”  
“Did he tell you from the beginning what he was?”  
“No, well sort of. After our second date we were in bed asleep and apparently I let my guard down and my wigs came out. A feather tickled his nose waking him up. He saw them and freaked out. I thought I was going to have to erase his memory, actually had to do that a time or two, to lovers.” she chuckled “Then he showed his true form.” she sighed, “It just feels right with him. Don’t tell him I told you this but he is just the sweetest and kindest. He talks to the baby all the time.”  
“Are we talking about the same Crowley?”  
“Yes, the ‘bad ass’ is just a front” she inhaled sharply “Quit kicking my rib kid”  
“How is it already kicking? Didn’t you just find out a day ago that you were expecting?”  
“Yes. This is all new to me. As far as we know I this child is only the second offspring of angel, demon heritage.”  
“You being the first”  
“Correct. And I can’t ask my mother if this is normal because she's gone.”  
“Well just don’t go into labor while it’s just the two of us here”  
“I will do my best, but I can’t make any promises.” Beth smiled.  
The bell on the front door sounded ‘Pizza!”  
“Coming” called out Anathema. She paid for the pizza “Keep the change” she smiled  
“I hope the boys are alright” stated Beth as she took a bite of pizza  
“I’m sure they will be fine” Anathema assured Beth.  
“I know it sounds cheesy but I don’t know what I would do if I lost….”  
“Just don’t think about it.” interrupted Anathema “Think of something else, something happy.”  
The bell on the front door jingled. Beth looked up to see Crowley and Aziraphale walk in. She ran over to Crowley. She stopped right in front of him “Already switched back love” She threw her arms around him to hug him. “Missed you too” he hugged back tighter  
“We have some new information” stated Aziraphale, somberley.  
“Let me guess Gabriel and lord Beelzebub are involved?”  
“How the bloody hell did you know that?” asked Crowley  
“Had a nightmare.”  
“Well let’s sit and discuss things.” Crowley kissed her forehead.  
“Oh, pizza, how delightful.” gleamed Aziraphale.  
Crowley and Beth sat down on the sofa. “So tell us about this nightmare” stated Crowley as he leaned back.  
“It was daylight and I’m walking down the street. I feel someone grab me from behind.me. I fight to get away, but it’s no use. Next thing I know I'm in a field. In front of me is Gabriel and Beezealbub. My wrists were shackled so that my arms were stretched out. They asked if I remembered them. They said they were the ones that ordered the execution of my parents. They asked me if I knew what Aziraphale and Crowley were doing. I told them I didn’t know who they were talking about. Gabriel called be a liar. They know it’s your child I carry” She took Crowley’s hand. “They said they wanted the war. They wanted things settled. They forced me to show my wings. Others appeared, They pulled my wings out at odd angles till they broke. They kept pulling till the ripped free.” Her voice broke, Crowley wrapped an arm around her. “Gabriell said ‘there will be a war this time, nothing can stop it.’ The next thing I remember is feeling rain. I opened my eyes and I’m lying on the sidewalk where I was grabbed. It’s night time. I pick myself up and make it back to the book shop.”  
“Were were told pretty much the same thing.” Stated Aziraphale “One of your wings is in hell.”  
“The other is in heaven” Added Crowley.  
“So removing the wings is part of the plan, but why?” asked Anathema as stood and started to pace the floor. “Did they tell you your part in this?”  
“Yeah, sure. They told me everything. All their plans. Exactly what I’m going do.” Snapped Beth. They all stared at her “Damn Im sorry Anathema, I have no clue if that was hormones or if it was becauseI’m just exhausted”  
“It’s alright, I just thought we could have gotten lucky. We will just have to keep researching.”  
“Let’s get you home” Said Crowley standing offering a hand to Beth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up...mature/explicit contenet in this chapter. Sorry this one is so short...suffering writers block. Also dear readers be advised that I will be on vacation for the next week and may not be able to update/add chapters! Thanks for reading!

Beth and Crowley laid facing each other, after glow on their faces. Beth took Crowley’s hand.  
“Everything alright love?” he asked tucking her hair out of her face and behind her ear.  
“Yes” she smiled  
“You’re lying dear.” chuckled Crowley as he pulled her to him.  
She to a shaky breath “I just got this feeling all of a sudden that…”  
“Go on”  
“That something bad is going to happen”  
“Well if something bad does happen, I’ll be by your side. And so will Aziraphale and the witch.” he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. She deepened the kiss, and rolled over so that she was on top of him. She kissed along his jaw and down his neck. Giving him a soft little nip with her teeth, here and there. She continued down his chest and neck. He was already hard. She slowly took all of him in her mouth.  
He threw his head back and did his best not to buck his hips. “Bloody hell” he moaned. He took a hand, running it through her hair, gently holding her to him.  
She gave a low chuckle. She released him from her mouth and she could swear that she heard a soft whimper. “I take it you like it?” he just nodded “Good” She smirked and took him in her mouth again.  
“Fuck” he swore throwing his head back again. She kept on sucking and licking, watching Crowley’s face and enjoying the fact that what she was doing was giving him such pleasure. “Beth, I…” he tried to get out but she didn't stop,”Fuck!” soon she was drinking in his orgasam. “Damn, having human form can have it’s advantages,” he said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Glad you liked it,” she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
He felt the baby kick, and move. Then he felt her belly swell just slightly. Crowley played with her hair and he thought. After he and Aziraphale got back to earth and switched back they had compared notes.Aziraphale had said that it was looking more and more like Beth was going to be evil. Crowley told him no, that he didn’t believe it. That there was still a chance that she would save everything. The angel said that the reason that they had removed the wings was that the child was an innocent. And that separating the wings made them grow stronger. By keeping one in heaven and one in hell that meant that once they were reattached she had a fifty-fifty chance of being good or evil. He hoped, almost prayed, that she wouldn’t go all evil because he remembered the promise that he made. To destroy her, he didn’t know if he would be able to do it, And if he did would their child forgive him for destroying its mother.He held her tighter. He wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine. That Beth would make it. That Aziraphale would be the weird uncle or godfather to the child she carried. Eventually he faded off to sleep.

At the bookshop Aziraphale took his glasses off and sat them down on the table and sighed.  
“Everything alright?” asked Anathema  
“No, I don’t believe it is.” he looked at her “After the information gathered from Gabriel and Beezelbub I don’t think Beth surviving is going to be on outcome.”  
“But there is a chance right?”  
“I would like to hope so”  
“But you don’t believe it, do you?”  
“No, I don’t and it’s not because I’m jealous of her”  
“The thought never crossed my mind,” she smiled “does Crowley know?”  
I’ve expressed my thoughts but he doesn’t want to believe, or accept it.”  
“Would you? If you were in his position?”  
He thought for a moment if someone told him that he would have to destroy Crowley, and spend eternity with out him. "No I wouldn't. I would hold on to what ever hope there was, even if it was as small as a grain of sand."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short....writers block is having a field day with me

In the morning Crowley started to awake. He was cold. He reached out to hold Beth only to find her not there. He sat up and looked around. He saw her out on the balcony. She was wrapped in a blanket. A soft wind blew her hair about. He wrapped himself in the comforter and made is way to her. “What are you doing out here?” he asked opening the sliding glass door and stepping outside. She didn’t answer. He padded his way over to her “Beth, you alright?” She still didn’t move. He stepped in front of her.   
Her eyes were completely black, and she was muttering in latin “Non debet perdere mundi...Non est nisi fas est.” He placed a hand on her shoulder her shoulder and her eyes faded back to normal and she smiled “Morning dear”  
“What are you doing out here, it’s freezing.”  
“I was up to pee for the millionth time, figured I would watch the sun rise.”  
Crowley moved behind her and wrapped them both in the comforter. They stood in silence for a moment. “Beth, when I came out here your eyes were completely black, you were speaking latin.”  
She leaned back against him “I heard voices, some telling me to destroy the world, others to save it.” her voice broke “Crowley I’m scared”  
“Sush, I here” he held onto her tighter and gently swayed with her “No matter what happens I will be by your side” he kissed the top of her head. “The sun is just about to break the horizon.” they watched as the sun broke over the horizon flooding their faces with light. Crowley squinting.  
“I’m hungry” sighed Beth  
Crowley chuckled “What would you like?”  
“Pancakes, real ones. Not conjured or miracled”   
“Er…” he hesitated  
“Come on, I’ll show you.” she smiled and took his hand, leading him back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! Writers block lifted!

Aziraphale had actually fallen asleep. He had laid his head down on his desk trying to think and had inadvertently fallen asleep. Anathema had placed a blanket over him, not daring to wake him. He had looked so exhausted the past few days. He hadn’t even bothered to keep his wings out of view. The smell of hot chocolate and warm, sweet pastries awoke him. “How long have I been asleep?” he asked sitting up and stretching.  
“Just a couple of hours.” smilled Anathema as she handed him the hot chocolate. “Hungry?” she held out a plate of fresh pastries she had picked up from the bakery from down the street.  
“Not much of an appetite my dear.” Azaraphale replied leaning back in his chair.  
She sat the plate down. She would make an argument that he needed to eat, but with him being an angel she knew that he didn’t need the food to survive. She hadn't seen him eat since the night at Crowley’s. He sighed as he sipped the warm drink. The phone rang. He made his way to it ‘I’m afraid..”  
“Angel..” Crowley interrupted. There was a scream in the background.  
“What’s wrong? Everything alright?”  
“Well apparently after nine days, it’s time. Beth has gone into labor. Could use your help.”  
“Right, on our way” Azaraphale hung up the phone. “Beth is in labor” He stated as he let his wings fade away and he exchanged his sweater for his coat. “And Crowley needs our help. Anathema grabbed her things. “Right, Hang on tight dear. This might be a little uncomfortable.” Azaraphle wrapped his arms around her. She felt herself being squeezed and all the air left her lungs. She felt the world move. Then it stopped. She felt Azaraphle let go of her and she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She wavered slightly and Azaraphale reached out to steady her. “Eazy now” he gave her a reassuring smile. She recognized Crowly’s front door. Azraphale rang the bell.   
A very frazzled looking Crowley opened the door “Thank Sa...G..someone your here.” he said as they walked in. Crowley shut and locked the door. Beth let out another pained scream. “Had to soundproof the flat, didn’t want the neighbors think I was murdering someone.”  
“CROWLEY!” Yelled Beth. Crowley turned and made his way to her. Aziraphale and Anathema followed. They followed him to the bathroom, where beth was in the tub “It’s not helping” she whined.   
Aziraphale averted his eyes as Crowley lifted her out of the tub. She was dry before they entered the bedroom. Crowley laid her down and covered her up. A black tank top materialized on her “I’m so sorry you have to go through this” said Crowley as he kissed her forehead. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as another contraction hit her. “Do you want me to call the doctor? The one from before?”  
“NO!” she said through gritted teeth. “No, more humans involved other than Anathema.”   
“How frequent are the contractions?” asked Anathema as she took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves.  
“They seem to be kind of irregular, no real pattern.” said Crowley as he smoothed the hair on Beth’s head. Doing whatever he could to comfort her.   
“Alright we need to start timing them, just let me know when the next one starts” Anathema smiled as she went over to her bag to pull out a pen and notepad. She began to write a list on it.  
Aziraphale sat down on the other side of the bed. He placed a hand on her forehead. Trying to take the pain away. It didn’t work.  
“Already tried that angel”   
“Worth a try”  
Beth took Aziraphale’s hand “Thank you for being here” she smiled “Ngh!” she grunted and squeezed both Crowleys and Aziraphale’s hands.   
“Ow” winced Aziraphale  
“Should have warned you” Crowley chuckled “She’s still rather strong” He smoothed her hair again “Just take deep breaths dear, deep breaths”  
She nodded and did her best. It soon passed.  
“Alright, just let me know when the next one starts.” said Anathema as she tore the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to Crowley “Can you get me these things?”  
He read the list “Of course” he kissed Beth’s forehead “Be right back” Crowley was so tired that he forgot that he could have just done a ‘little demonic miracle’ of his own instead of physically gathering up the items on the list.   
Beth waited till Crowley was out of the room “Did you…” Beth hesitated for a moment “Did you find a way, if this all goes pear shape?” she asked Aziraphale as she sat up.  
He conjured a few pillows behind her so she could sit up comfortably. He smiled sadly, “Yes I did, but let’s not worry about that right now. Let's concentrate on bringing this little one into the world.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“I want you to take care of Crowley for me if this goes badly. Don’t let him go off the deep end, please?”  
“Of course dear”  
“Help him raise our child.”  
“Beth, do you know something?”  
She threw head back and squirmed as she squeezed Aziraphale’s hand again “Contraction” she grunted out to Anathema  
“Alright three minuets apart, if they stay steady like this it won’t be long now.” she patted Beth’s knee.  
Crowley had returned with the items. Anathema took them from him and began to prepare for the birth. Crowley sat down on the bed behind Beth. He would rub her back and did whatever he could to make Beth as comfortable as he could.   
‘Won’t be long now’ turned into all night. It was dawn when she finally felt the need to push. “I need to push” she stated. Crowley, and Anathem woke with a jolt and Aziraphale looked up from his book that he had conjured, after much insisting on Beth’s part to help pass the time. Crowley was still behind Beth and helped her get into a better position.   
After an hour of pushing “I can’t do this anymore” She was exhausted, she laid her head back on Crowley’s shoulder.  
“Yes you can, you can do this.”  
“I can see the head” said Anathema  
“See you’re almost there, just a few more pushes” Crowley reassured her.  
She nodded and with the next contraction she pushed with all her might.  
“Head’s out, just one more push” Beth barred down and finally, “It’s a girl” Smiled Anathema. Beth sighed and relaxed back into Crowley. He gave her a hug and kissed her head.  
“Beth Dear?” asked Aziraphale  
“Hm?”  
“Could you let go of my hand?”  
“Oh Sorry” she let go and Aziraphale slowly opened and closed his hand and moved his fingers, healing the fractures.   
“Sorry about that Zira”  
He patted her arm “It’s alright”   
“Here she is” stated Anathema as she placed the swaddled baby in Beth’s arms.  
“Hello Zira Beth.” Smilled Beth.  
“Did...Did you..” Aziraphale trailed off  
“Name her after you? Of course Angel” smiled Crowley  
“Ah, Ow” called out Beth  
“What’s wrong?” asked Anathema  
“Another contraction.”  
“That’s normal, don’t worry” she smiled  
“How about the need to push?” she winced “Zira, take Her please?”  
“Of course” he took the baby in his arms. He miricaled up a bottle and started to feed the fussy infant.  
“There...There is a head,” said Anathema checking Beth again  
“What?” asked Beth and Crowley in unison.  
“Looks like you are having twins” Anathema smilled.  
As Beth continued to labor, Aziraphalle fed and walked with Zira Beth “Hello little one” he smiled.  
Soon there was another small cry “It’s a Boy.” Anathema got him clean up as well and swaddled and placed him in Beth’s arms.  
“Hello Anthony James” She smiled. Crowley felt something swell in his chest. He didn’t know what the feeling was, but he liked it. “Crowley, can you take him, i’m exhausted”   
“Of course dear.” he got up from behind her. He snapped his fingers, both her and the bed were clean. He kissed her forehead and took the babe into his arms “Sleep, you’ve earned it.  
Aziraphale miracled another bottle and handed it to Crowley “A child in your arms is a good look for you Crowley.” smilled Aziraphale  
“Hardley the first time, I was Warlock’s nanny.” he smirked, “It’s a good look for you too angel.”   
Zira Beth started to fuss and Aziraphale began to panic “What’s wrong little one?”  
“She probably needs to be burped” stated Crowley  
“How?”  
“Like this” Crowley sat the bottle down and adjusted the child in his arms so he could gently back his back. There was a small burp. He swayed to lull the child to sleep. Aziraphale did the same, earning a larger burp “Defiantly your daughter.”  
A crib materialized at the foot of the bed. Both Crowley and Aziraphale laid the infants down. “Angel watch over them for me? I need a nap.”  
“Of Course.” he smiled.  
Crowley laid down next to Beth and sighed as his wings unfurled, one draping over Beth protectively.  
Aziraphale conjured up a chair and sat down and started to read. Anathema walked back in from the master bathroom. “My dear you must be exhausted, There is a guest room across the hall, it will have anything your need.” Smilled Aziraphale knowing full well that up till just then Crowley didn’t have a guest room.   
“Thank you.” she smiled and retreated to rest.   
Aziraphale looked at the new family sleeping and watched over them. Feeling the love that radiated from them. He may not have Crowley all to himself anymore but he would gladly accept the position of godfather to the children.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning…  
Crowley reached out to a cold empty bed. He sat up with a jolt. His eyes slowly coming into focus. He noticed the crib still at the foot of the bed. The twins still asleep. He heard the shower running. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. He stretched his arms, and wings, sighing contently. Crowley noticed a folded piece of paper on his night stand. He opened it and immediately recognized Aziraphale’s immaculate handwriting.  
“Beth has sent Anathema and I home. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything.”  
Crowley smiled and sat the paper back down as he heard the water shut off.  
“Good Morning” came Beth’s voice  
He turned to see her in his robe, towel drying her hair as she made her way to in front of him.  
“Morning Love.” he smiled. She kissed his cheek “Sleep well?”  
“Yes, When I woke up, I sent Anathema and Zira home. They had taken care of the twins for us last night. How about you? Sleep okay?”  
He wrapped his arms, and wings around her pulling her close to him. He rested his head on her, and sighed contently.  
“I’ll take that as a yes” she ran a hand through his hair. “Go take a shower, I’ll fix breakfast.” she patted his shoulder.  
“Alright” he smiled as he looked up at her.  
She bent down and kissed him. He let her go and watched her as she first checked to see if the twins were still asleep, then made her way towards the kitchen.  
Crowley willed his wings out of sight, stripped and showered. The last 24 hours were both simultaneously the longest and shortest in his entire existence. He felt horrible that Beth had to endure all that pain. That was his fault in more ways than one. He didn’t know what it was when he held his children, if he had to guess, it was joy. The smell of coffee and food brought him out of deep thought. He turned off the water and willed himself dry and into black jeans and a dark gray long sleeve shirt. He walked out of the bathroom to see Beth out on the balcony, setting the table. She had wheeled the crib outside as well. The door was open and a warm breeze wafted towards Crowley. Beth looked up and smiled at him. And that’s when it happened. He didn’t have time to think, much less move. Gabriel had landed behind Beth, grabbed her and with a single wing beat they were gone. The twins started to cry as the wind from Gaberial’s wings had startled them. Crowley ran out and looked up to see if her could see them, but there was only clear blue skies.  
“Sush little ones it’s alright” he did his best to comfort them. He willed his phone into his hand and called Aziraphale.  
“Hello?”  
“Az..” Crowley choked out.  
Aziraphale could hear the pain in Crowley’s voice, and the twins crying. “Crowley, what’s wrong? Has something happened?”  
“Beth..she’s..Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and took her.” Crowley jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Aziraphale “Oh, it’s only you angel.” he sighed. Aziraphale picked up A.J. and Crowley picked up Zira Beth and soon the two had stopped crying.  
“It happened so fast, I didn’t have time to…”  
“We’ll find her.” assured Aziraphale as he laid a sleeping A.J. back down “Before anything happens”  
Zira Beth was still clutching onto Crowley’s shirt. He kissed her forehead and she relaxed. He laid her next to her brother.  
“We’ll now issssn’t thisss sssweet.” said Beezelbub appearing in the room.  
Crowley took a defensive posture in front of the crib. “Get out of my house” Crowley sneared.  
“Very well, I wasss going to tell you where ssshe isss.”  
“Tell Me!” Crowley took a step forward.  
“Where is wasss sssupposed to have sstarted lasst time.” she smiled as disappeared.  
“What the bloody hell does that mean?” asked Crowley  
“Megado” stated Aziraphale.  
“Shit” he sat down on the edge of the bed “It’s really happening isn’t?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“I have to go Angel.” It came out more weakly than he would have liked it to.  
“Then go, I will make sure the twins are safe.” Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Right” Crowley stood up.  
“Before you go, take this” Aziraphale produced his sword  
“Didn’t you give that back last year?”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley sheepishly “I gave a sword back.”  
“You what? I’m surprised at you Angel.”  
“Crowley” said Aziraphale sternly.  
“Right, not the time.” he took the sword.  
“Crowley?”  
“Yes Angel?”  
“Do be careful” stated Aziraphale hugging him.  
Crowley returned the hug “as always” he nodded. Then he vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

Crowley appeared in the desert in front of Beth. Her wrists shackled in front of her. Gabriel on one side of her and Beezelbub on the other. He wavered for a moment, that big of a transport miracle took a lot of energy.  
“About time you ssshowed up Crowley.” smirked Beezelbub  
“We wouldn’t want you to miss the show. Where is Aziraphale, he should be here too.” stated Gabriel.  
“He’s busy at the moment. Let her go.” Crowley let his wings unfurl, trying to make himself look more intimidating.  
“Yeah, afraid that’s not going to happen” smiled Gabriel as both Hastur and Michael both appeared, each with one of Beth’s wings. They gave them to Gabriel and Beezelbub. 

“Now Crowley, no interfering.” said Beezelbub as Hastur and Michael grabbed Crowley.  
Both Michael and Beezelbub held the wings to her back. Beth screamed out in pain as they started to reattach to her. She fell to her knees and cried out again. Crowley fought to get away. The skies grew dark and it started to storm. Beth looked up at Crowley, her eyes completely black.  
“No, no no no, please no.” thought Crowley  
Beth slumped into the sand and the storm stopped. Gabriel took his foot and shook her. In an instant she broke her chains and started to flap her wings as to hover above them. Hastur and Michael finally let go of Crowley.  
“If you could start Armageddon we would very much appreciate it.” announced Gabriel.  
“Why?” asked Beth. tilting her head inquisitivity. He voice not her own.  
“Becaussse we have a ssscore to sssetle.” said Beezelbub.  
“Why should I do anything you ask, you killed my parents.”  
“No we didn’t.” smiled Gabriel “False memories”  
“What do you mean?”  
“See, everything leading up to you reading in the incompentant Angel’s bookshop, was fabricated. The timing needed to be right. It would have happened sooner If you hadn’t gone as slept with the demon, getting yourself pregnant. Although we were able to speed that along. Had to remove your wings so you wouldn’t know that we were interfering.”  
“The humansss killed your parentsss” smiled Beezelbub “Crowley told them how.”  
“Is that true Crowley?” her black eyes staring at him.  
“Okay, yes I took credit for it, But I didn’t really tell them how. It was Ligur, he received the orders, I just took credit for it.”  
“How convenient that you killed Ligur. There is no way to know if you are telling the truth.” said Hastur  
“Come here Crowley” said Beth coldly  
“Beth love, you know my wings don’t sustain flight anymore. They are too brittle after being burned in the sulfur pits.”  
She snapped her fingers “I said COME HERE” she roared.  
Crowley swallowed hard and slowly started to flap his wings, lifting him up. The sensation was a bit disorientating after so long. Soon he was face to face with Beth.  
She took his face in her hands “Don’t lie” She placed her forehead against his “Did you kill my parents? Did you tell the humans how to do it?”  
“No, I swear…”  
He was cut off by the pain of Beth entering into his mind. He yelled out, in both physical and mental pain as she viewed everything in his existence. Before his fall. He had to relive the fall and everything he did. The temptation of Eve. The first time he met Aziraphale. The great flood.  
He was weeping “Please, stop. Beth Stop.”  
She saw where in fact Ligur Had received the orders.He had received them from Beezelbub, who in fact worked with Gabriel. Ligur had supplied the humans with hellfire. Had told them to use the holy water from the church in the village. She could have stopped but she didn’t she viewed everything up till the present.  
Finally she stopped. “He’s telling the truth.”  
“It matterssss not” quipped Beezelbub “Now sssstart Armageddon!”  
“Oh do shut up.” sassed Beth. She held out her arms. Both Beezelbub and Gabriel floated. She raised her right arm and Gabriel shot upwards to heaven. She lowered her left arm. The ground opened up and Beezelbub was sent back down to Hell. “She smiled at Crowley, who was still a bit disoriented, Beth was keeping him in the air “It will be a few thousand years before they can set foot on Earth again.” Michael and Hastur fled in fear. “Rule the world with me Crowley.” she took his hands “We can rule it all. The humans are weak and unworthy. All the do is destroy themselves and this planet.”  
“Beth, please, don’t do this.”  
“Why not? I will wipe them out. Our children will inherit the world.They will rule it all.”  
“Rulers of what? If you destroy it all there will be nothing left to rule over.”  
“Okay, fine. Only half of them, it will keep the rest in line” She let go of Crowley’s hands and held hers out to her sides. The storm started up again, stronger. The earth shook and started to break apart beneath them  
“Please, love stop.” It came out a whisper.  
“You care for the humans don't you?”  
“I…”  
“They killed my parents!”  
“Those humans are long dead. And they were influenced to do so.”  
She lowered her arms to think. Crowley wrapped his left arm around her bringing her to him and kissed her as the storm intensified even more. He placed his forehead on hers “I’m sorry” Aziraphale’s sword materlied, aflame in his right hand. He thrusted it into her stomach upwards. The storm immediately stopped and she went limp. She looked at him surprised as he slowly lowered them to the ground. Her eyes faded back to their normal brilliant green. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m..” he choked out  
“Shush” she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek. He supported her head with one hand and placed the other on top of the one she placed on his cheek. “Thank you“ She choked out. She smiled weakly, and with tears in her eyes, “I love you Crowley.”  
“I love you too...don’t you leave me” He kissed her. He felt her go limp. A soft breeze blew as her body turned to dust and was carried away. The sword fell to the ground and Crowley stared at his blood stained hands. He felt a presence next to him. It wrapped its arms around him.  
Crowley smelled cocoa, and knew it was Aziraphale. For the first time ever Crowley let himself cry in front of Aziraphale “I’m here Crowley”  
“Wait, where are the twins!” Crowley sat up  
“Anathema and Newt have them, don’t worry they are safe.”  
“I had no choice. She was going to..”  
“I know, I know” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowey again. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time.”  
“You’re here now.”


	18. Epilogue

6 Years later…  
Crowley was asleep in his bed when he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes, only to be met with two small sets of eyes extremely close to his face. “AHH!!” Crowley exclaimed as he sat up, quickly, knocking Aziraphale off the bed.  
“What! What is it!” yelled Aziraphale, clad in tatran pajamas. Flaming sword raised.  
“Zira Beth, A.J. what I have I told you about doing that?” Asked Crowley pinching the bridge of his nose. Aziraphale lowered his sword as the flame when out.  
“Sorry Father” Said A.J. looking at the Floor. A.J tended to be more shy and timid. He had gotten the red hair and green eyes. His wings were like his mother’s. White with a sprinkling of black.  
“We’re just so excited to go to the zoo!” exclaimed Zira Beth as she jumped up on the bed Landing on Crowley’s stomach.  
“OoF! Careful child.” Crowley grabbed his watch, forcing his eyes to focus “It’s six in the morning! The zoo doesn’t open till ten.”  
“I told you were were excited!” Zira Beth hufed and put her hands on her little hips. She took after Crowley, the Serpent eyes, black wings with a sprinkling of white. Her hair was white as snow. But She was full of sass and mischief.  
“Go back to bed.” Grumbled Crowley, playfully as A.J clamored up on the bed next to Aziraphale.  
“We aren't sleepy” said A.J.  
“Well little one, go watch cartoons, and let us sleep a little more?” asked Aziraphale  
“Can we have cereal?” asked Zira beth  
“It’s already out.” Smilled Aziraphale  
“Wahoo!” both the twins called out as they bounded off the bed and headed towards the TV room. Both Crowely and Aziraphale never hid from the twins what they were. They tell them who their mother was. Of course all they say is that she had died, not how though.  
“Hard to believe that they turn six today.” said Aziraphale as Crowley laid his head on Azaraphale’s shoulder.  
“Hmm”  
“I know this time of year is difficult for you.” Aziraphale played with Crowley’s hair. He had let it grow long again. “I know you don’t want to go out today, If you want to stay in I can take the twins to the zoo.”  
“I promised I would be there this year. I have missed too much in their lives by feeling guilty that I…”  
“Stop right there Crowley” Aziraphale placed a finger on Crowley’s mouth “You are not to be blamed, you yourself told me that she made you promise to stop her. That before she told you she loved you that she said thank you. You saved the world, again. How many times do I have to tell you, it was not your fault?”  
“At least once more.”  
Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s forehead.  
“What did I do to deserve you Angel?” Asked Crowley as he moved on top of Aziraphale and started to kiss his neck.  
Aziraphale moaned “Crowley the door.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers and the door shut and locked. The kisses started soft and loving they quickly became more urgent and needy.  
They were interrupted by A.J.’s scream “Zira Beth! Stop it you know I don’t like snakes!”  
“It’s just Charles!”  
“Zira Beth quit terrorizing your brother and put Charles back in his tank!” yelled Crowley.  
“Yes Father!”  
“Guess we need to get up now.” smilled Aziraphale as he snapped his fingers unlocking and opening the bedroom door.  
“I don’t wanna” wined Crowley as he ducked his head under the blankets  
“I will make it up to you.”  
“Really?” Crowley poked his head out  
“I got Anathema And Newt to watch the twins this weekend. I have a trip planned for just the two of us.” Aziraphale leaned over and Kissed Crowley’s forehead. “Call it an early first anniversary present.”  
Crowley smilled. They had finally gotten married last year. Unbeknown to either of them, they had both planned on popping the question. Crowley had gotten down on one knee in St. James park, as the twins fed the ducks and had asked Aziraphale to marry him. He was very confused when Aziraphale started to laugh, and pulled out a ring box as well saying he was waiting for the right time to ask Crowley to marry him.  
“DAD!” yelled AJ “Zira Beth still won't leave me alone!”  
“ZIRA ELIZABETH CROWLEY!” boomed Aziraphale  
“Alright! I’ll leave him alone”  
“Why do they always listen to you?” asked Crowley  
“Because you always cave.”  
“I do not” stated Crowley  
“You do too”  
“Do not”  
“Do to” Aziraphale Kissed Crowley  
“Do to” smilled Crowley leaning his forehead against Aziraphale’s  
AJ came running in the bed room “Zira Beth Just turned into a snake!”  
“Definitely your daughter” Chuckled Aziraphale


End file.
